


Mark me yours

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [413]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthmarks, M/M, Soulmark!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where they share the same birthmark(also, heh. Pun.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Phil buttoned up his shirt in front of the mirror, catching a glimpse of his birthmark - a small discolored patch of skin that looked like a very puffy house, almost round-ish - just above where his left cuff ended. If Phil hadn’t grown up staring at it, he’d think it was one of the many scars on his body. As it was though, he knew that that small patch of skin was the only proof he had that he was meant to go through his life with someone.

Phil sighed, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He’s well past his prime and his job made it difficult to cultivate any sort of relationship outside of the professional. If he wanted to search for his soulmate he could always quit but he was married to his job and the thought of leaving SHIELD was depressing. He didn’t want to leave SHIELD, not even on the off chance that he might meet his soulmate.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was lonely at SHIELD. He had friends there and colleagues. There were a few people he considered pests but he tended to ignore them.

And then, there was Strike Team Delta.

Strike Team Delta was the dream team. If Phil could create the perfect team, it would be this. Small enough to be impossible to detect, but powerful enough to accomplish any mission. The cherry on this wonderful sundae? He led Strike Team Delta.

His life was amazing. Why would he give up SHIELD for a chance to meet his soulmate?

“Being with your soulmate is like adding cheese to fries. You don’t have to do it, but it tastes a whole of a lot better if you do.” Jasper told him while they were walking down the halls of HQ. 

“But what are you going to do if your soulmate turned out to be someone you can’t see yourself being with? What if they were a master criminal or a psychopath?” Maria snapped her fingers, “What if it was Doctor Doom or someone equally evil?”

“I see your point.” Jasper nodded, “but these things work in weird ways. Maybe the reason why you’re compatible with those kinds of people is because you’re like them? Just on the complete opposite side of the morality spectrum. You complement each other, grounding each other.” Jasper shrugged. 

But Phil was no longer listening because just then, his eyes caught sight of the other two members of Strike Team Delta. Natasha and Clint had just come out of the range, playfully shoving each other and laughing. It was a rare sight to see them both in such great moods, but today must be special.

Maria smirked and turned to Jasper once more, “Okay then, what if you’re in love with someone else who isn’t your soulmate?” As subtly as she could (and without alerting Phil), she gestured toward the other two members. Jasper turned toward the two and realization dawned.

“Oh, then in that case, forget all about soulmates. It’s rubbish anyway.” 

Phil scoffed, side-eyeing Jasper, “Nice try.”

“Come on, Phil,” Maria urged, “All you have to do is ask him on one date. If it doesn’t go well, or if he says no, then at least you’ll know.” 

“I don’t want to complicate our working relationship. What we have now works.”

“But what if he’s your soulmate?” Jasper asked.

“I’ve seen him naked countless times on missions, trust me, he isn’t.” Phil said, morose. 

“You mean on those usually dark, time sensitive missions?” Jasper asked.

“Still doesn’t have my mark.”

“Big deal. Lots of people get together outside of their bond. He doesn’t have your mark, then bite him. Simple as that.” Maria rolled her eyes, ever the skeptic.

Just as they reached Natasha and Clint, Maria spoke ahead any of them, skipping the polite greetings. “Agent Romanov, I need to see you in my office. If you’ll follow me.” Natasha gave her a curt nod then squeezed Clint’s arm before following Maria’s footsteps.

“So, Phil, as I was saying,” Jasper said, “I can’t make it to Hamilton after all. The wife is insisting on having date night that night and it’s my turn to cook. So I’m sorry, but you’ll have to find someone else to go with you. See you later” He gave Phil a pat before turning on his heel and walking away.

That left Phil alone with Clint in the hallway.

“Hiya boss,” Clint grinned.

“Barton,” Phil gave Clint the tiniest of smiles, a feat not achieved by most agents. 

He cleared his throat and started to rub the back of his neck. “I happen to like Hamilton,” Clint shrugged, “If you weren’t already planning to give that to someone else.”

Phil shook his head in a quiet laugh, “The ticket is yours. I-” Phil cut himself off when his eyes caught a glimpse of Clint’s arm - or to be specific, his triceps - just underneath it, right where it would be impossible to see unless Clint was raising his hand and wearing something sleeveless, was an exact copy of Phil’s birthmark.

“How long has that been there?” Phil couldn’t help but ask. 

Clint, knowing exactly what Phil was referring to, put his arm down, “It’s my birthmark. I gave up finding the matching one way before I joined SHIELD though so I don’t think it matters anymore.”

“Oh,” Phil responded, at a loss for words. Should he even tell Clint he had the exact same one on his wrist?

“Besides, I’m kind of in love with someone now, and I highly doubt they have my mark.” 

“Oh,” Phil said again. He had a momentary urge to take Clint in his hands and just say, _Please don’t be in love with someone else_ but that moment passed and logic came into play. Clint was well within his rights to be in love with anyone and if Phil was truly his friend, he’d support the archer. Maybe this was his role as a soulmate; To cheer Clint on and help him in anyway he can. 

“The play is on Friday at seven. We can just go together.” Phil smiled. “As friends, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/157451351376/i-love-days-when-im-not-pressured-to-do)


End file.
